


What will the night bring

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Harassment, Love, Making Love, One Shot, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You’re enjoying your night in Valentine’s saloon when you’re disturbed by an importunate stranger. However, he’s not the only one you will have to face that night and that night will surely end unexpectedly.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 45





	What will the night bring

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away while writing it... So that's why it's so long. I feel like I've improved in writing longer works but... I will leave it to you, guys. :)

A loud piano’s music was playing as you entered the saloon in Valentine that night, accompanied by Arthur, Lenny and Javier. It has been a while since you last had a quiet time so you four chose to spend a free evening outside of camp.

There were many people inside, but you somehow managed to sit by the encounter and order some beers. You four talked and laughed a lot, enjoying each other’s company. It was a nice way to forget about all that mess that was going on in the camp, to release a tension connected with everyday duties and to unwind a little.

“I’m gonna go outside and get some fresh air.” You told them, before you left the saloon, bumping into some people on your way out. “It’s freaking hot in here…”

It was chilly outside and as you raised your sight you noticed the night sky were full of stars that were shining above your head. You took a few deep breaths, realising you might have had too many drinks for the night and you clearly could not keep up with boys when it came to drinking.

“A beautiful night, isn’t it?” Someone asked from behind. “And such a lovely girl alone…”

You were a few meters away from the saloon, close enough for anyone to hear you scream, but you could not make a sound. The man started walking towards you slowly and soon you noticed his features. He was old, way much older than you were, but still, he was in shape - a black working shirt was tightening his muscles, just like his jeans. He was drunk, that was obvious, and looking for a hooker.

_Thing was, you were never a hooker. _

“Stay away from me, m-mister…” You stammered and started backing off till your back touched the wall of another building. You were never good at threatening anyone or settling boundaries. _No one never listened when you made them. _

“Oh, please…” The man said and lured you with his black eyes. “Pretty, pretty… How much I would give to see you on your knees…”

You closed your eyes as he stopped close to you, close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin. His hand wandered to your cheek and almost caressed it, but you turned away your head in disgust.

Suddenly, someone pulled him away from behind, so hard that the man collapsed on the ground, ending up in the mud.

“How much, huh?” It took you a moment to realise it was Arthur. He must have been standing there for a moment to hear him talking to you before he intervened. “Listen up, partner…”

Arthur has grabbed his shirt and lifted him before his fist met that man’s face. He hit him right in the nose and soon, the blood started to stream down his lips and chin.

“She’s mine.” He said in stone-cold voice then punched him once more. “And I won’t let any other man touch my girl.”

“I-I d-didn’t know, mister!” Stranger stammered, his lips and chin were already covered in blood.

“You didn’t know… You fucking didn’t know!” Arthur laughed, still holding him in a tight grasp. “Besides, no one ever taught you that you’re not allowed to harass women, hmm?”

“I-I’m sorry, I will never…”

Arthur did not wait for him to finish talking and threw him on the ground then pulled out his gun, pointing it at the stranger. The sound of the reloaded gun scared the man who trembled on the ground, his body dirty from the blood and mud.

“I would kill you right away if she wasn’t watching us,” Arthur said, threatening him with a gun. “It’s your lucky day, partner. Now get out of my sight and never come back, because if I see you again nearby I will end you.”

The man nodded in fear then got up and stumbled, but quickly walked away from you and Arthur. When he disappeared from your sight, Arthur turned towards you and you ran into his arms. Your body was still shaking, but when he held you, you started to calm down, burying your face in his chest.

“Did he hurt you?” He asked quietly as his hands caressed your back.

“No… He didn’t.” You replied.

“I can’t leave you for a moment, can I? There’s always someone who would like to steal you from me.” Arthur chuckled and moved his hands to your waist.

“Sorry, I guess it’s my bad luck that brings such pricks around.” You sighed and look at him apologising.

“Right… I think we should call it a night, Y/N.” He said after a while. “I will let boys know we’re done here.”

“Are we going back to the camp then?”

“No, there’s a hotel right about the corner. I’m too tired to ride back through the night. Besides, Lenny and Charles would probably want to stay here a little bit longer.”

You nodded and let him out of your embrace, watching carefully as he talked to Lenny and Charles inside the saloon. After a moment, he was back and you were on your way to the hotel. You went inside and were greeted by the receptionist at the desk. The old man told you the number of the room and came back to reading a newspaper in the weak light of a dying candle.

As you entered the room, you soon notice it was not much brighter inside than in the reception. Two small candles were lighting on the night shelf, so it was pretty dark there. Arthur closed the door behind his back and joined you by the window as you looked through it.

“Were Lenny and Charles mad that we left?” You asked him, feeling his breath on your neck. He slid the shirt’s sleeve down your right arm, revealing your bare skin. “Oh, so that’s why you wanted to stay in a motel tonight?”

“One of the reasons…” He murmured between kisses that he started to leave on your neck and arm. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I wanted this night to end like this from the start.”

“Arthur…” You gasped as he sucked your gentle skin, leaving a hickey on your neck.

“Hmm…” He hummed, letting his hands wander on your waist then moved them to your breast. He brushed your hardening nipples through the white fabric, making you shiver under his touch. “You’re fucking sensitive, aren’t you?”

You turned around to him and put your arms around his neck. As you brought yourself closer to him, your lips met his and you indulged in a kiss. The smell of whiskey reached your nose and mixed with the smell of cigarettes he’s been smoking all night long and you could swear it was a real turn-on for you.

After a while of a heavy make-out session, Arthur lifted you from the ground and carried to the bed. He laid you down gently and started unbuckling his belt, but then it hit you and you realised it could not have ended in a different way than you two having sex.

_That was the moment when you panicked and pulled away instinctively, leaving Arthur confused. _

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked softly, moving aside and giving you even more space.

“I… I’m sorry about that.” You apologised him, hiding your face in your hands. “I guess I’m not ready…”

“Why, beautiful?” His hands wandered to yours and caressed it gently. “I don’t wanna push you, I just want to know your reasons… It’s not like we just met and I thought…”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” You interrupted him, assuring him he was not the problem. “I just don’t have a good memory connected with it. My previous boyfriend… He didn’t care about me and made sex so physical, no deeper feelings… No feelings attached at all.”

“Wait… I need to ask, did he…”

“No, Arthur, he didn’t.” You had figured out what he wanted to ask before he finished the sentence. “He just was never kind to me.”

There was a pause as Arthur wondered what to say. You, on the other hand, did not know what to expect, deep down hoping he would understand you.

“You know, I’m not him, right?” He moved closer to you again and cupped your face. “As I said, I ain’t gonna push you, but I would like you to give me a chance to prove to you that it can feel great. Only if you let me to.”

Maybe it was a rush of the moment or maybe the fact that Arthur was making you feel things, you never thought you would feel, but to your surprise, you nodded approvingly. He did not waste time nor wait for you to change your mind and started to kiss you again. Then his lips travelled on your arms, neck and face accompanied by his stubble and his hot breath that teased your sensitive skin even more. Soon, you started to crave for more at the same time pushing yourself out of your comfort zone.

He noticed the lust in your hazy eyes and decided to make a move, unbuttoning your skirt and yanking it down till it fell on the ground. You kicked your boots from your feet while he took off his blue shirt, throwing it away and started getting rid of yours.

“Everything alright?” He checked as you lifted yourself so he could take it off.

“So far so good.” You confirmed and your shirt joined his on the ground.

You would be completely bare if it was not for your lace underwear that was covering your intimacies. For a second, you felt embarrassed and looked down, but Arthur grabbed your chin and made you look at him instead.

“Your ex was a goddamn fool.” He stated, watching you in awe. “You are simply gorgeous.”

“Said the most handsome men I’ve ever seen.” You complimented him in return.

He pulled you closer to himself, so your naked chest touched his. His hands were resting on your ass cheeks while yours were on his neck. _You were scared, yet you knew that he would never hurt on purpose. He was not your ex… He was not…_

“Still okay?” Arthur asked as his hands moved to your breast and his thumbs started to brush your nipples gently.

“Y-Yes…” You managed to reply, but it was hard for you to focus. The pleasure spread through your body, his touch was soothing and you never thought anyone would make you feel this way.

“Good.” He growled, pushing you gently till your head was resting on the pillow. He kept caressing you breast, soon replacing his thumbs with his lips as he started to kiss them. After a while, his lips moved down your body, making trails on your ribs, stomach, waist till he reached the point where you felt endangered.

You crossed your legs, preventing him from continuing what he was doing. He chuckled, amused by your reaction as soon as his lips touched your lower parts.

“I ain’t gonna bite you.” He said and a smirk appeared on his face. “Trust me.”

You took a deep breath and let his hands spread your legs as he positioned himself between them. He grabbed the fabric of your underwear and slid them down your legs then tossed them away.

He had leaned down and scratched your inner thighs with his stubble before he gently licked your clit. You shivered as the new sensation stroke your body and wanted to cross your legs immediately, but Arthur prevented you from doing so.

“Relax.” He said and this time, he started sucking your clit gently. You gasped and moaned when he sucked it harder, smiling under his breath when he pulled away for a moment. He raised his sight to look at you, his complete mess who was desperately trying to deal with this new sensual experience. “Good girl.”

“Arthur…” You breathed out his name, feeling the growing pleasure inside you. “God…”

It was not long until the pleasure reached its peak and you trembled beneath him, cursing under your breath and at the same time, making him smile proudly from the fact that he was the one who made you feel this good.

He wiped his wet chin from your juices chin and moved up, so he was laying down beside you, caressing the bottom of your stomach with his hand.

“How did that feel?” He asked after a moment.

“Amazing.” You said, turning towards him.

“Was it this scary?”

“At first, yes. I’m so sorry, Arthur, I’m just not used to be treated like this…” You admitted, feeling the blush appear on your face.

“Like this?” He raised his right eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t think it’s not a good time for this conversation. Let’s say, no one ever treated me this good.”

“I see.” Arthur smiled gently. “Do you want me to continue?”

You took a moment to process his question, realising there were two parts of you: one that wanted intimacy with him, that craved him so much it hurt and the other, that was still distant and scared. Yet, there you were, in a bed with him, completely naked and he was nervously waiting for your response.

It was now or never.

“Please, do.” You said and let him get above you, so he was hovering over your body. He did not ask any additional question; he was craving you and wanted to get his own release as soon as it was possible. He was such a caring and good person, but most of all, he was just a man. _A man, who like any other, had his important needs and yes, sex was one of them. _

He started kissing you again while one of his hands pinned yours above your head and then he used the spare hand to unbuckle his belt. When the belt was finally unbuckled and his pants were unzipped, he came back to caressing your breasts, but it did not last long. Soon, he moved his hands to your wet cunt that desperately needed more of his attention.

“How long has it been?” He asked out of sudden.

“A while.” You replied briefly, quickly figuring out what he meant.

He did not say anything in response. His fingers had brushed your clit a few times before he slid one inside, making you moan loudly.

“Shhh…” Arthur shushed you with a kiss. He added the second finger without a warning and at first, it hurt, but with every next move, the pain was fading away till it was replaced by the feeling of uncontrollable pleasure. “God, you’re tight.”

“Is that wrong?” You asked uncertainly.

“Not at all.” A small chuckle escaped from Arthur’s mouth. “Beautiful, do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.” You replied and trembled because, with every move he made, you were getting closer to another sweet release.

“Do you want me to keep showing you what it means to feel good?” He asked, pulling out his fingers out of you and leaving you frustrated.

_Your body craved for more. How could you say no that proposition?_

“Yes.” You nodded and this time you wanted to kiss him, but he pulled away.

“I want you to be on top of me. I want to look at your flawless body and that sweet face of yours.”

You looked at him suspiciously as he surprised you with his request. You did not have many sexual partners in your life, but none of them ever let you be on top. Arthur’s offer meant you would have the power. _You would have control over what was about to happen next. _

He laid down, making himself comfortable and yanking his pants down then shaking them off his ankles. Then he waited.

He waited for you to finally take the initiative.

And so you did.

You straddled his lap carefully and he instinctively positioned his member at your entrance. You rubbed against it a few times, making Arthur smirk as he watched you getting comfortable on him. He was holding your thighs tight as if he was afraid you would run away.

“Come on, beautiful.” He said when he noticed you had doubts whether this was a good idea to push your limits this much. His hands moved from your thighs and found yours, squeezing them comfortingly. “It’s gonna be alright.”

You nodded as for a moment you forgot how to speak, your thoughts focused on how scared and turned on you were. You took a deep breath and slid down his length, feeling his big member stretching your walls unpleasantly. It lasted for a while, but as soon as you started moving on him up and down, you adjusted to his size, preparing yourself for upcoming pleasure.

“Fuck…” Arthur groaned, still holding your hands. He was watching you with his eyes filled with lust and desire and you could see he was holding himself back, so he would not throw you on the bed and fuck you real good.

“Is that okay?” You asked him this time, speeding up the pace. _You were in control and you loved that. _

“Yes.” He breathed, bringing your hands to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss on them. “My girl.”

“Yours.” You confirmed. You were riding him slowly, then fast, then slowly again, making him lose his mind and patience with every passing second. It felt so good to have control, to adjust the pace and slowly build a sweet release for you both.

He felt so good to you, you began to wonder why you did hesitate for so long. Turned out, sex was never a problem - the problem was the person you were having it with. With Arthur, it felt heavenly and above all, it felt right.

You wished this moment could last forever, but soon you felt you were close and when you looked at Arthur you knew he was about to reach his peak too.

“Arthur…” You managed to say when the wave of pleasure spread through your body.

“I know.” He had replied before you could say anything. Then he lifted himself and with one swift move he turned you on your back, thrusting into you a few more times before he pulled out to finish on your stomach.

You both breathed heavily when he laid down next to you, still indulged in a pleasure that you both felt. After a moment, Arthur got up to find something to wipe his seed out of your belly and when he finished cleaning you up, you hugged him tightly.

“Hey, what’s going on, beautiful?” He asked, hugging you back.

“Thank you.” You whispered, brushing your nose against his neck. “Not only for that but for understanding my fears. Oh, and also for rescuing me earlier from that creep.”

“How could I not rescue you? You’re my girl now and trust me, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He stroke the back of your head. “I want to be there for you. To help you overcome your fears. To protect you. Now and always.”

“Still can’t believe that…” You chuckled, realising how lucky you were.

“So you’d better believe it, cause I want to so many more things and I need you to cooperate.” Arthur leaned his head down to leave a kiss on your forehead.

“I will try.”

”I guess that’s enough for me.”

You had been lying in each other’s arms for a while and enjoying the silence of the night before you closed your eyes. Soon, you fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and protected from everything that was about to come.


End file.
